doctor who sereis 1 episode 1
by DS Rider
Summary: This is what I hope one day will become a fan film series. I do not own doctor who at all


Doctor who Fan film series 1 episode 1

A man in a navy blue velvet jacket with a grey cardigan with a navy blue tie was working around a rectangular control console the man was named the Doctor an ancient being from the long gone planet Known as Galifrey

Doctor: come on old girl I know you don't like the console arrangement but until the proper console room is rebuilt were using this, and I'm talking to myself I really need to reinstall the voice interface because I'm talking to myself. Isn't there something we can do (just then a beeping started to sound) please tell me this is a distress call because honestly I'm really bored. Right then off we go. (The iconic engine starts by the Doctor pulling down a lever)

Cue opening titles

Cut to a computer centre with only one occupant working over time

Worker: Why, oh why do I let U.N.I.T send me on these ridiculous missions, Kate Steward really does owe me a favour there is nothing suspicious about this place in the worker files, but I can't access the executive files that is probably where the odd things would be or stuff that should not be mentioned in a civilised conversation either way there's nothing that has to do with alien or terrorist intervention. You know what I'm going home."

The worker packed up his things and left saying good bye to the night shift staff still there.

(In the tardis)

Doctor: right then where are we: England, 2014, June the 10th Stockton-on-tees. Well then let's see what's outside. (The doctor leaves the tardis) right not what I was expecting, a field. Oh look a road it might lead somewhere. (He follows the road down bumping into a man the worker from earlier. "Oh sorry there, I have a habit of not paying attention when I'm walking"

Worker: It's alright, wait a moment I'm sure I've seen your face somewhere before I know I have.

The doctor looks alarmed at this

Doctor: well I have one of those faces you know (looking at the worker's ID badge) Mr James Walter, I looked at your Identification badge if you're wondering how I knew you're name.

James: No you're the doctor I know because I was member of unit but I resigned due to stress from all the wackiness and stuff, actually I could use your help you see, I still do a few favours for unit and I'm investigating this firm for suspicious activity. So I figured since I couldn't find out anything would you care to help me.

Doctor: well, maybe uhh what the hell might be the reason I'm here, any way how is unit these days I haven't checked up on it in a while

James: not very much the Black Archive has been moved away from any major landmarks and cities and placed in the sea floor but anyway the computers

Doctor: yes, yes you are correct come on let's have a look at these computers.

(Later in the C.E.O office)

Doctor: well from what I can tell there is nothing unusual in the non-encrypted files, the problem is I can't get into the encrypted files without some kind of password

James: your files say that you often carry a sonic device that can open doors and access certain computer files why not scan the computer to figure out what's wrong with it.

Doctor: I don't like using the screwdriver like that anymore, although that is not a bad idea (Pulling his sonic screwdriver from his coat he scans the computer) well that's interesting there is more than the usual soft ware on this computer so then let's have a quick look at it shall we by decrypting those files (He decrypts the files only to discover a secret panel open up at the side of the room)

James: doctor look that panel wasn't open a minute ago it looks quite suspicious

Doctor: Oh humans always stating the obvious, well righty-olo then shall we go inside

The C.E.O enters quietly

C.E.O: before I call security to have you thrown out and handed over to the police may I ask who you are

Doctor: oh hello my name is the Doctor

C.E.O Doctor who?

Doctor: if you like, since I have introduced myself can I ask what your name is.

C.E.O well since you answered my question it's only polite that I answer your question so yes you can ask my name

Doctor: and it is

C.E.O: Charles Clinton head of this fine establishment, my client has said a lot about you Doctor about how you are a being from another world and another time. I have been deliberately trying to attract you for sometime but sending your companion in first I must admit is odd.

Doctor: I only just met James Half an hour ago he's a member of unit, now who is your client

Clinton: oh now I can't just tell you what would be the point of secrets now then I can't allow you both to live so then prepare to die

(Clinton then pulls out a gun but is the knocked out of his hand by James)

Clinton: if I can't shoot you I'll blow you to smithereens bye-bye Doctor, the pleasure of meeting you was mine (a countdown starts and he teleports out)

James: where did he go and how did he know about you

Doctor: don't know, but lets' get out of here before this place goes up in flames

( they quickly make it out of the building before it explodes)

Doctor: well that's a hell of a lot of paperwork to sort out and before you ask I'm not staying to help although neither do you, you could come with me if you want think about it all of time and space out there to see but it's your choice

James: I appreciate the offer but i have got stuff to do here find out about that client of Clinton so sorry maybe another time

Doctor: give me your phone for a moment (after fiddling with it for a moment he returns it back to James) there you go my number is on there Just me a whistle if you need a hand, so see you then

James: yeah see you

(The doctor then walks back to the tardis to begin his adventures throughout time and space)

(In a unspecified location on earth)

Clinton: I'm sorry sir the Doctor survived I have failed you

Client: Of course he did I was expecting it and you are right of course you failed me and did I not warn you of the price of failure, you are no longer of any use to me, goodbye Mr Clinton (A flash of light and Clinton lies on the floor dead) so Doctor you live to fight another day but in the end in shall beat you and I shall have my revenge.

(End credits)


End file.
